The Knights Of Camelot
by BeasWonderwall
Summary: A new candidate to become a knight of Camelot is coming to Uther Pendragon's town. But the soon-to-be-knight has a little secret only Gaius and Gwen know about. What if the secret not only affects their lives but also Arthur's?
1. Chapter 1

The Knights of Camelot

I looked up and for the first time in my life I saw the place where my dreams would finally come true.

The tall castle was visible in the distance and the trees blocked my view here and then but I was sure that it was Camelot. The place where King Uther Pendragon and his son Arthur would make me a knight of Camelot. They just had to. Since the age of four I practiced every day to become a knight one day. I had learnt how to use the sword to defend myself without killing the other, just hurting them so they wouldn't be able to hurt me. I had learnt the manners of the royal court. I had learnt to think like a knight, to forgive and show mercy. I practically already was a knight; all I needed now was King Uther to accept this fact.

And this is when my two tiny problems suddenly show up in front of me like a wall you can't climb over.

Resigned I sat down on a huge stone and leaned my head against the tree trunk behind it. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted back to the day when my faith had been set.

I remembered the golden shine of the sun being reflected by the water of the river. I could hear the laughter of the older boys as they chased the girls around the block. When I looked around I saw my father working as the smith of the small village we lived in. He was the best I knew and every once in a while he would travel to Camelot to sell his swords and maces. The continuing sound of metal against metal echoed through the village. About twenty houses were lined up on the road leading through our town. I knew everyone of the people living there. We had a peaceful life. Nobody ever tried to bring any harm over us until this one friendly day in spring.

I was playing nearby the river like always as I heard the screams coming from the women who stood beside the well. I put my hands over my ears. I didn't want to hear it. The screams scared me.

I didn't know how long I sat there until I finally put my hands down. The place was silent. Dead silent. Shivering I slowly stood up and walked towards the village.

Tears were streaming down my face. The houses burnt and I had to step over dead people until I reached the house of my family. I saw the face of my mother. It was without any emotion. In the hand of my father lay a sword he had been working on for the past few days. I could repeat the words in my head he used to say when I had asked him what he was doing "This will be the best sword I've ever made. It is worth to be shown to be guided by the king."

And there it lay. In the dust of our house and the blaze of the forge.

That day I had promised myself that I would be able to defend myself and my people whenever they would be attacked by someone.

I pictured myself taking up the sword. It was way too big for me but I would use it till the very same day I was sitting on this stone in front of Camelot.

Becoming a knight was my faith. I breathed in and opened my eyes again. The sun shone onto my face and a small smile lay on my lips. No one would step between my wish of becoming what I wanted to be. They would ignore my tiny problems just like I did all the time when I pictured myself as a knight of Camelot in my daydreams.

I stood up and ran my fingers through my long reddish-brown waves. Problem number one I wasn't aristocratic and second – even bigger problem – I was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out onto a wide clearing and looked around. Ahead from me I could see Camelot. It was about two hours straight marching away from me but I had the discipline to do it without another break. The dress I was wearing was never adequate for a knight of Camelot. I sighed and put down my back. As I stood at the beginning of the clearing in the shadows of the old oaks around me no one would see me if I changed my outer appearance.

I pulled out the dark grey linen and the black trousers which a guy named Vincent had to give to me after I had beaten him up in a sword fight. Together with the brown boots I was wearing and the leather jacket over it I had to look like a guy. The last thing I drew out of my out-worn bag was a tight fabric and middle-aged woman had made for me after she had heard about my wish of becoming a knight of Camelot. I had lived with her and her blind husband for several months and she was something like a mother to me. With the words that it would hide my breasts if someday they would grow. I had been twelve when I left their place. With curiosity I eyed the piece. Never had I worn it because I wanted to do this the day I would finally arrive Camelot. And today would be the day.

The only thing I now ought to do now was cutting my hair. I pulled out the small knife I always kept inside my bag and sighed. It had taken me ages to get them that long. They actually were one of the rare things that were good about being a girl. I simply loved my red curls. Which girl didn't love her hair?

Another sigh escaped my lips. I stared into the polished blade of my sword. Green eyes piercing directly into mine. This was going to be tough but I would push it through. I arranged the knife a little bit under my ears.

I winced as I looked around me. Red curls lay in the grass and I ran my fingers through my new short haircut. My head felt bald and I couldn't imagine anybody cutting their hair even shorter. Without looking down once more or into my blade I picked up my bag and stepped into the clearing. The warm sun hit my face and a small smile appeared on my lips. In my mind I said goodbye to Elaine, the sweet girl that only was out bursting whenever injustice or a bad comment of a guy crossed her path. Now I was a guy. A soon-to-be-knight of Camelot named Ely.

* * *

The people around me wouldn't look at me once. All they did was passing by, chattering with each other while they looked out for their children or a cheap piece of bread for the dinner this evening. I fitted in. I wore the same clothes as them. I was one of them. I stopped walking and looked up. The emblem of Camelot – the golden dragon on the red surface – was everywhere. Guards with their red uniforms were all over the place. They didn't talk with the habitants yet their eyes followed every move of them, watching out for a movement of sorcery, of betrayal and of a violation of law.

I walked through the lower part of the town where the smiths were working, just like the tanners and butchers.

The smell wasn't that appetising yet I took it in. My first time in Camelot. All the years of hard work, without a real home, without a family, without any peace. It had been worth it.

There was only one person I knew who lived in Camelot. An old man named Gaius who ought to be the medico of the city. While I had lived at Fabienne's he once had visited her because of her blind husband. He had given the old man some potion and since that day his eyes had ached anymore. I just could pray that he still remembered the small girl who had stood behind the door frame, hiding because she was impressed with his powers.

I passed another gate and the heart of Camelot itself widened in front of me. The huge castle with its four wings, the cathedral and the wide stairs towards the main building in which the crowing hall lay in. The hall I wanted to knee down one day. Better said as soon as possible.

I ran my fingers through my hair. Since I cut them I did this all ten seconds and I knew that it had to seem as if I was some kind of arrogant prat who cared too much for his hair style but I didn't really mind. It was new to me other than the dressing style. I had been running around in trousers most of my life and those felt quite comfortable. Luckily Vincent had been a thin man. I had to chuckle and stopped, taking in the view.

This would be my new home. I was sure about it.

"Merlin! Saddle the horses!" The voice echoed through the great place in front of the stairs. It was loud and drowned the chattering going on between all the maids and the guards on the court. I looked up and shortly caught the view of a young man with fair hair. He was tall, taller than me and headed down the stairs. The blue shirt he was wearing had rolled up sleeves and was tucked into the dark trousers on one side. Together with the brown leather boots it was quite a handsome outfit and I eyed the guy wearing it more closely. He was talking to someone but there was no one beside him just a slim boy behind him. The boy was smiling, running his thin fingers through his dark, nearly black hair and nodded every now and then until they reached the last steps of the stairs. Then he disappeared to the right and the other one closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

Just then I realized what I was doing. Me, Ely, a man was staring at another man. Not good, definitely not good! This was nor the time or the place to fancy someone though at least I could be friends with him I guessed.

I was about to approach him as the dark haired guy appeared once again. He slightly bowed in front of the other one. It wasn't visible if you didn't look closely. I stopped walking and watched the small scenery. Two servants with horses came to a hold besides them and the blonde got onto the back of the horse without any problems. The other one hesitated for a second just to quickly get on the horses back as well, not without fiddling with his stirrup. I had to chuckle watching those two. They couldn't be any different yet as the dark haired one mumbled something the other one threw his head back and roared with laughter. They seemed to be quite close. Before I could think any further about them they sped up and disappeared through the gate.

I looked after them for a while before I stepped up the stairs. As I was about to enter the castle one of the guards placed on each side of the wooden door grabbed my arm forcefully and pulled me back. "What do you want?" He asked me and eyed me suspiciously.

"I am searching Gaius." I answered and tried to give my voice first a deep sound and second a steady one. The guard pointed towards his left and I nodded in response, heading down the stairs and bending left.

* * *

Following the signs on the walls I quickly found the chambers of Gaius. Carefully I knocked against the door and waited for a response. "Come in!" A horsy, deep voice came from the inside and I opened the squealing door.

The old man was standing at one of the many desks in the wide room. My glance wandered over the shelves with the potions randomly placed onto them, at least it seemed random to me. Open books lay all over the place and a strange smell lingered in the air. Gaius looked like I remembered him. He was still smaller than me with a wide red robe. His hair may was a little bit whiter now and he still cocked his eyebrows as he eyed me as well. "What can I do for you?" He asked me and put down some twigs.

I stepped forward. "I don't think you remember all of your patients, do you?" I asked him and I didn't even try to sound male. I would have to tell him anyways if I was going to tell him that I had been the small, shy girl at Fabienne's several years ago.

Gaius smiled. "I can remember the important ones quiet well." He stepped closer and his eyes still pierced into mine. "I recall that I have seen those green eyes before but I can't quite put my finger on it." He said and titled his head lightly to the right side.

"In a small town named Trevaldor you had a patient named George about eight years ago. He was blind and his wife Fabienne had sent for you from Camelot. I was what you might have assumed their daughter, Elaine."

Gaius hesitated for a second before he started laughing. The roaring laughter echoed through the room and it made me feel quite uneasy. "Elaine! The one who wanted to become a knight of Camelot, right? Fabienne told me about your deepest wish. I thought it was just a childhood dream of yours but as it seems you are quite sure about your destiny." He pointed to my short hair and the sword attached to my thin leather string I used as a belt. "What can I do for you?"

I stepped closer now as well. "I could need a place to sleep." I murmured and looked at him with those eyes that always had worked with any male I'd ever met.

They also did with Gaius. He sighed. "I don't know … the two beds in these chambers are already taken but I can think of someone who would appreciate it to help fulfilling your dream." He took his bolt and headed towards the doors. "The girl is living in the town and she is the nicest person you'll meet in Camelot."

While I wondered who slept in the second bed I followed Gaius outside, happy that he didn't ask any further. Happy that he helped me though we didn't really know each other. Happy that I finally was about to settle down.


End file.
